


assassins creed drabbles

by n1ightw1ng



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Self-Indulgent, he deserved so much better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ightw1ng/pseuds/n1ightw1ng
Summary: All of these are literally self indulgent happy Desmond fics because I love him a lot





	1. There's a big difference between mostly dead, and dead

Should Shaun have known what sort of mess would happen after investigating Abstergo, he might have just left them to the Creed. At least, that's what he tries telling himself. Shaun knew that would never quite be true. If he hadn't dug into Abstergo's shady practices, if he hadn't invested his time into finding out the truth, he wouldn't have been given the greatest opportunity any field could have offered him. He wouldn't have met some of his closest friends, people he trusted with his life and would go to the ends of the earth for. He wouldn't be helping the Creed save the world alongside someone who grew to be his best friend, and soon lover. Instead Shaun would have been stuck in the dark like any other common fellow. Pushed into a bland 9-5 job and leave possibilities of doing something greater to daydreams and only concepts to think over when bored. Shaun was grateful it hadn't turned out that way, though. His stubbornness in breaking down on Abstergo's crimes and bringing their downfall had led him to travel the world. To see beautiful sights and learn so much more about history than he already knew. 

Of course, the only  _real_ downfall of it all was the more hands-on missions. Normally the team would send Desmond out into the field to investigate or conduct assassinations. Though this time around it was Desmond, accompanied by Shaun. After William had confirmed that he was complete with all the training he could provide, he and Beck had concluded that sending him out on a mission with Desmond would be the best next plan of action. To finally say his training was complete. It was supposed to be easy, of course. Nothing tense like infiltrating one of their main bases. No prowling around guards or getting chased by an ex-assassin through an entire building. A quick assassination of one of their lead scientists, and then to escape to the hotel they would stay at until extraction.

Shaun had been fumbling over the plans, admittedly a bit nervous. He had killed people before, in the beginning when Lucy was still alive, but that had been an entirely different situation. There was no stealth involved there, just to escape. Now with a given set of boundaries to go by, with things more tense and no real set 'back up' plan either, things were a bit more complex. 

"Hey, you'll do fine." Desmond said with a faint smile as he put his hand on Shaun's shoulder. They were currently in their hotel room, getting ready for the Gala that their target would be attending. "Just take a deep breath, review our plan- which is  _solid_ \- and follow it as best you can. 'Sides, if you get compromised I won't be too far away. Hiding in plain sight is key." His hand left Shaun's body as he adjusted the little black bow tie around his neck, looking over himself in the mirror. "At least we won't be doing a big rescue mission. That fuckin' sucked." Desmond recalled the memory with a frown. "You think I should swap this for a tie? I feel stupid wearing this."  
  
"You  _look_ stupid wearing it." Shaun responded dryly, though his voice held no bitterness. Instead when Desmond turned to glare at the blond, he was met with a sarcastic smirk. "Here, I have a tie you can use tonight." He got up from the chair, leaving the papers on the desk and pulling his suitcase from under the bed. He rummaged through it while Desmond hummed a somewhat familiar tune, practicing some odd dance moves across the floor. "What in blazes are you doing?" He asked, trying to hide his laughter as he pulled out one of his ties. It was a soft blue shade that would look well with his suit, he thought.

Desmond's response was said with a sly grin and he took Shaun's hand and pulled him close to his chest, taking the tie and placing it on the desk behind them. He leaned up to plant a kiss on Shaun's forehead, and cupped his face in his hands. "Dance with me?"

There was a pause, and Desmond half expected the other to scoff and push him away. Instead, he pulled Desmond closer by the belt buckle and chuckled, his face lighting up with a joyful smile as he began moving them away from the desk. "Only for a few minutes. Then we go on for the mission, and  _not_ die." Shaun decided with a nod of his head, but Desmond was barely listening, only pressing his face into the other's neck and holding onto him in a tight embrace. 

"Do I get a prize if I'm not dead? Or at least mostly dead?" 

This time, Shaun scoffed, looking at him with a bewildered expression. "What... what does that even mean? Mostly dead? Is there even a difference?"  Desmond couldn't help but snort out another laugh, shaking his head against Shaun's shoulder. 

"I'll tell you later, when we come back." He smiled, giving him one last kiss before they headed out the door.


	2. Hit and Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the last fic. Sorta tense stuff and angst but there's a happy ending of course

The plan was going alright so far. They had presented their invitations at the door and, as expected, were on the guest list. Going under different names was new for Desmond, but apparently not for Shaun. Desmond had donned the psuedo name of ' _Eric_ _Thompson_ ', though he couldn't help but giggle as they passed by the bouncer, tucking his invitation in his suit jacket. "Really?" He looked at Shaun, who only gave him a perplexed look back. " _Tobias Edwards._ You don't even look like a Tobias!" He continued, snickering as they walked through the brightly lit halls. Shaun only rolled his eyes as he grabbed Desmond's arm, leading them through the crowd of people as he looked for their starting point. A set of stairs was where they would begin, and from there collect any information they could. 

Their target was not to arrive yet. They had about twenty minutes before getting into their positions, and Shaun was to be the one to give the killing blow while Desmond secured a safety route to exit. Performing a leap of faith from the roof where Becks had dropped parachutes off from a drone. It should be easy. In and out without any hiccups, right? 

"Next time we go out dancing, I'd suggest a club." Desmond said as he looked around the ballroom. They didn't even have a DJ here, it was just a live orchestra on the stage playing softly, but loud enough that they had to speak over it or risk being unheard. Despite Desmond's complaint, Shaun would have voiced disagreement. He much preferred something more sophisticated and simplistic then a club with loud blaring music and half naked girls trying to grab at him. Though he wouldn't say anything, instead reaching into his coat and pulling out their wires, handing one to Desmond as he hooked them up. 

"Remember to turn it on this time?" Shaun remarked, his hands fidgeting with the wire anxiously. Fifteen minutes until the target arrived. Desmond noticed him glance at his watch and nodded, his expression turning more serious this time and hurrying up the stairs. They gave smiles and made small talk with some of the small circles separated from the crowd before falling into an empty restroom, where they put on their hidden blades underneath the cuffs of their sleeves and went over for a final time of their plan.

Desmond had it all down, reciting a paraphrase of the plans written down and smiling as Shaun nodded his head to confirm.

"You won't be too far?"

"I promise." 

He gave a wry smile before leaning down to kiss Desmond, holding his shoulders before pulling away and leaving the bathroom. He almost tripped up on the carpet in his nervousness, but quickly regained himself and took to holding his position. There was a third floor he had to stand at, while their target gave a speech off the second. Shaun knew that from the railing above he would have a perfect view and opportunity to finish the task, and thus hurried up the next flight of stars. Desmond would be on his way up to the roof by now, which slightly worried the blonde. No doubt it would be guarded, but he knew that the other assassin could handle himself. He could hear the crowd begin to clap loudly as he climbed up the staircase, holding his breath as an armed man started coming down. His gaze immediately fixed on Shaun, and narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be up-"  
  
Shaun quickly through a hacking fit, stumbling up the stairs and reaching out. The mans guard was dropped as he leaned forward to pick Shaun up, and he used that moment to force the blade into the guards neck, holding his breath as he let out a choked gasp and held his hand to his neck before collapsing on top of Shaun. He grunted as he carried the guard up the stairs, opening the door and letting out a sigh of relief seeing no one else there. The clapping had subsided, and Shaun could only assume that the target was getting into the position to give out his speech. He quickly dragged the guard into the nearest room, some sort of office it seemed and sat him in one of the chairs before rushing out, dusting off his suit and hopping onto the railing. 

His gaze dropped down and was glad to see that at least nothing had gone differently with the positions there. His eyes moved from the target to the exit he was supposed to go for, hoping to see Desmond but instead empty space.  _He won't be too far._ He reminded himself with a slight nod of his head, holding his breath as he flicked his wrist, his hidden blade sliding out as the target continued his speech.  _One... Two... -_

**_"Shaun?"_ **

Fuck.

"Desmond- Des, something wrong?" Shaun spoke in a hushed tone, holding his earpiece to hear the crackled, static voice better.

 

_**"I love you."**_  

 

Shaun pursed his lips together, unable to hold back a smile. "You're an idiot, you know. I love you too." He let go of his earpiece and felt a sudden rush of energy, confidence in what he was doing. He leaped from the railed and used the targets body to cushion his fall, holding him down and sliding the blade through his neck. He looked up to see the crowd quickly scrambling into chaos, and his heart quickened as several armed guards began racing for him. Shaun made a beeline for the exit, narrowly dodging several bullets before shutting the door behind him and running up the stairs. He stumbled through the hallway that led to the next flight, panting as the closing sound of stomping boots had his heart racing. Shutting doors where he could to stall them, toppling things over to make a few trip.

He had gotten to the next flight when a sharp pain struck his shoulder and arm and he cried out, tumbling forward and taking cover behind a wall. Crawling into another room he listened as the guards stormed passed him, and shakily pressed for his earpiece again. "Des, I think- I got shot. I need your help." He glanced at his arm, seeing the dark grey of his suit spread out into red. There was a long silence and Shaun could feel his heart drop. Had they got him too? Were they already on the roof? "Desmond,  _please_. Tell me you're still there." He tilted his head back as took a deep breath, holding his arm close to his side and wincing as the pain in his shoulder spread to his neck. He hadn't been ready for his first mission. He wasn't ready to be an assassin. He tried, he did all he could, but it wasn't enough. He compromised the mission, and had gotten them both in danger. 

A sudden sharp noise came from outside the door made Shaun jump, and several shouts of surprise were suddenly silenced. Then nothing. Shaun slowly rose to his feet, biting the inside of his cheek as he slowly opened the door. There was smoke beginning to clear up at the end of the hall, revealing several bodies fallen to the floor.

"Hey-"

Shaun reflexively turned around with his blade out, but Desmond only held his arm before he could make the hit. He didn't seem phased by it though, instead more focused on Shaun's injured. "Relax, let's get back to the hotel." He moved his hand down to take the others and hurriedly led him to the next four flight of stairs leading to the roof. It was entirely empty, save for the parachutes and a tiny package of supplies beside them. Becks must have added that just in case- that's how Desmond got a hold of smoke bombs he assumed. He glanced back as Desmond barred the door with a broken, rusted pipe and grunted as he slid the straps of the parachute over his back. "You ready?" He shouted to Desmond over the wind.

He grabbed Shaun's hand again and nodded, both of them looking ahead and jumping off the roof, releasing their parachutes and gliding into the lot two properties over. They tumbled into the dry grass and Shaun huffed in exhaustion, holding his bloodied hand to his wounds and grimacing. "I'm sorry..." He muttered, looking at Desmond, who only dusted himself off and offered a hand. Either he didn't hear him, or had ignored him. Most likely the former.

"Lets get you fixed up at the hotel, we can get in through the back to avoid suspicion." Desmond reassured him with a lopsided smirk. Shaun took his hand and hauled himself up with a deep breath, nodding his head before turning around and making a run for the hotel. Desmond had secured a safe entry through an emergency exit along the stairs on the side of the building. Shaun practically fell into the room, the adrenaline in his body leaving and forcing him to face the pain on his own. He clenched his teeth and sat on the bed, watching Desmond come out of the bathroom with the first aid kit William had given them. His jacket and shirt were eventually pulled off, and Desmond hesitated as he held the tweezers in his hand.  

"Don't worry if it hurts." Shaun frowned, pulling the tie that had been discarded next him and rolled it up before putting it between his teeth, giving Desmond a nod to continue. The other took a deep breath and dug into Shaun's arm. He groaned and bent forward slightly, biting down hard as Desmond made quick work to take the bullet out. He felt dizzy from the pain, his entire body flushed with heat as he tried to keep himself getting too lost in it. He had to focus on something else... His mind brought him back to Desmond dancing in the room before they left. As the tweezers dug into his shoulder next, he forced himself to think of before. Before the mission, they had been fine. They were now, of course, just less bullet-filled prior to the mission. He thought of Desmond's head pressed into his neck, the small kisses he tried to subtly press to his skin, and soon he felt gauze being wrapped around his arm.

"Are you okay now?" Desmond asked as he wrapped it tightly around his chest to keep it held together. The desk he had been stressing himself at mere hours ago now held two bullets and multiple bloodied alcohol pads, and a... syringe. "Painkiller." He answered for Shaun seeing him eye it with confusion.  

He nodded slowly, leaning back to rest in Desmond's arms for a bit. "I'll be okay. I'm just... exhausted." He let out a dry laugh, and smiled when his cheek was kissed. 

"I'm gonna get dressed and send a confirmation message to Becks. Then we can sleep." He promised, and Shaun slowly fell back against the pillows as he watched Desmond walk around the room. He suddenly felt a wave of sleepiness overcome him, and within the next blink of his eyes Desmond was cuddling up in front of him, pressing Shaun close to his chest and kissing his hair, holding him gently. Careful not to touch directly against his wounds. 

"Don't be sorry." He murmured, taking off Shaun's glasses and setting them on the bedside table.

"I love you."

 


End file.
